Demon of the Night
by Magisking
Summary: Don't look or it takes you. Always watches... no eyes! Leave me alone! No no no no no no! Follows. Can't run... HELP ME! Oneshot.


**I feel like a horrible person. Sorry the next update on The Shepard and The Spartan is taking so long. Got writers block D: . So to hold you guys over until I can release the next LONG chapter, I wrote this oneshot about Slender. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slender!**

* * *

_DoN'T lOoK... oR It tAKes yOU!_

The man ran, his feet sore and blistered. His body was weary, but his mind was awake. Awake and terrified. All he could see when he closed his eyes was blood. Blood and death. And HIM. Always HIM.

_ALwaYs wATchEs No eYeS!_

HE was following him. HE always followed. HE had killed his friend, whose name he could not remember. HE had impaled the man, and his guts had decorated the forest. Blood. Gore. The monster had defiled his friends body.

_LeAVE mE aLoNE!_

The air grew cold, a horrible scream filling his mind. HE was close. The man screamed, running as fast as his pained feet would allow. It was dark. His light... his protection... it had long since stopped shining it's protective light. Now he was left in the dark. HIS dark.

_SleNDer MaN._

The Note. The Note. He placed in on the ruins of another victim. He didn't care if it was coated in the blood of a fellow victim. He had to warn others. Yes. Yes. No one else must fall into this trap. No one else must fall to HIM. The demon of the night. The Slender Man.

_FoLlOWs._

His breath was visible now. The demon drew nigh. The blood on his leg froze solid in and instant. The demon drew nigh. He heard the deadly scream again. He had to run. Run. Run. RUN!

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

The branches snapped as they froze. Frost formed rapidly as HE drew nearer. He was running out of time. The demon was here. He had to run. Had to run... had... to... remember...

_CaN'T rUn._

He couldn't run any longer. His body would not allow it. He could not go on. He could hear it now. The footsteps were easy to hear on the frozen ground. He could almost feel the cursed demon's gaze on his back, HIS breath on his cheek...

_HELP ME_

There! He impaled the last note on a large, dead tree. It was done. He had done it. Funny. Irony was a thought was he gazed at the note. It was almost as if someone had had a similar fate... He laughed.

Not a jolly laugh of a happy laugh. A laugh of insanity. He had long ago lost all traces of sanity. He knew that these notes would save another... and the lives of all who come after. The demon. It needed prey to escape the barrier around the forest. If it had no prey, it would be stranded. HE would be stuck here forever, never able to leave HIS prison. HIS forest.

His laugh grew louder as the air grew colder. The Slender Man was here. He turned, and faced the demon. A tentacle shot into his body, impaling him. Another followed suit. Yet still he laughed. Even as blood turned his laugh into a gurgle, even as the demon tore his body apart... even as his pain reached it's most intense point... he laughed. He had done it he-

* * *

Slenderman tore the man apart, his blood pooling on the ground and covering HIS suit. The forest warmed as his victim's blood pooled on the ground, oozing down his clothing. All HE needed was another soul. Then he would be free once again. The world would feel his wrath for their imprisonment of him.

Suddenly, he felt another presence. A girl. She wandered, here flashlight illuminating the forest in front of her. Slender briefly considered how to toy with her. Before he could come to a conclusion, however, he felt alarm in her mind. He was confused. She had not seen HIM, nor did she know of HIM. How then...

HIS mind exploded in pain and fury. She KNEW. She KNEW! HIS most recent victim... he had left clues. HE had not removed them. HE had thought HE would have more time. She KNEW!

If she found all of the clues... she would flee. She would have proof of HIS existance. HE would never gain his freedom. HE could not afford to play games with her. HE needed to kill his prey. HIS freedom depended on it.

HE warped, arriving near her location. HE saw her. She walked quickly, looking for more pages. HIS pages. This was HIS forest. HE would not let her destroy his future. He advanced.

* * *

Emily looked closely at the second page. "HELP ME." it said. Close to the note on the tree, she had found the torn body of a man. She had almost thrown up. Almost. She needed to find out what was going on. People had been disapearing. The people needed to know. The News was the best way to do this. That's why she was out here.

Suddenly, the air grew cold. Branches cracked and snapped. She heard a whisper in her ear. It was a man's voice.

_"Run."_

* * *

**So... what'd you guys think? First Horror oneshot. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. Again, sorry I'm taking so long to update. Might write a few more oneshots in the future if you guys liked this one. Please, follow/like this story if you liked it! Love you guys!**


End file.
